Valentine's Day
by lovedrunk247
Summary: A series of one-shots exploring their beautiful romance, ironically titled because everyday is Valentine's Day to them (and also Halloween). A mix of fluff and smut, sort of chronological.
1. Chapter 1: That's French

Here is the link for the cover art: muirin007/art/Gomez-And-Morticia-569420302

Universe and characters are not mine.

It has been 168 hours and 30 minutes since I first saw you- 7 days and a half hour later and 3 thoughts cycle through my mind- how absolutely radiant you are, that I would get on my knees and beg for you in an instant, and the frustration that is eating me alive (that I can only mildly enjoy) is that I am not meant to be yours. From the time since we met, I've only been able to get you alone for a moment here and there, but I have the ultimate pleasure in knowing you want me too. Every sideways glance, delicate laugh, or sway of your hips is a trap I'm ecstatic to fall in to. Finally, I can live out my desire now that we are alone. Alone in the greenhouse. I reading in a chair, you tending to Cleopatra...

"Gomez! Gomez, come look!" You say with child-like insistence.

"What Tish?" I respond, savoring my pet name for you. I set down my book and begin to walk over.

"Cleopatra is certainly being very friendly today," you say with the plant wrapped around half your body. All your delicious curves are enveloped in a plant, curves that should be in my arms.

"Gomez?" You snap me out of my fantasy.

With a shake of my head, I look back into your eyes, "Hello Cleopatra," I say.

The plant suddenly snakes around my body.

"She likes you, c'est magnifiqué!" You exclaim.

Suddenly, my body grew hot, in a burst of energy I leap with incredible speed to your side. Independent of my mind, like an instinct, I take your hand and begin kissing up your arm. I pause, and look to see the same shocked look I have on your face.

"Tish, my dear, my apologies, I don't know what came over me!" I stumble over my words.

"Oh Gomez, is that how you feel about me?" You wonder, your eyes not leaving mine.

"Ever since I first met you, you've had this sort of magnetism, all my thoughts have revolved around you," I manage to say, half breathless.

"Gomez, for the first time in a long time, I can feel my heart is beating, my face is flushed, and there's a wonderful pain traveling all over my body," you respond, an unspoken agreement that this couldn't be anything else. The raw mess of feelings shared between us: love. In these few moments alone, they have evolved beyond foolish lust- that many shameful men have felt for you- into assured attraction, sparks are flying.

"Tish?" I say.

"Oui?" You exclaim.

There's that fire again, that drives me towards your lips. Inches from one another, I reach to caress your face.

"Mon amour," you whisper. My lips capture yours, soft and a tempting shade of red, the kiss is a quick burst of the pent up passion. We part with my arms around your waist.

"I think I like French," I chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2: Train Crash

Here is the link for the cover art: muirin007/art/Gomez-And-Morticia-569420302

Universe and characters are not mine.

The rumble- like thunder, but bells ring in the distance? Where is he? I arrived at the mansion, without the knowledge of my family, and have been wandering around for about 10 minutes. All I keep hearing is that thunderous sound- Boom! Crash!

"Bravissimo!" I hear his Castilian tenor, and my head whips in the direction it came from. I keep walking, the shouts and bells grow louder, and I find the door that must have the source behind it.

I open the door slowly and take in the scene. A very large table, covered in train tracks makes up most of the room. It seemed like I walked in at a "terrible" time, to most people, with smoke pouring out of a collision of two passenger cars, but my darling is celebrating his destruction. Jumping up and down like a little boy who had caught something in his first trap, Gomez doesn't even notice me. To top it off, he is not in his usual pinstripe suit or robe and cravat, he's wearing a vest, a pocket watch in his breast pocket, black pants, leather shoes, and a conductor's cap. But he still is the debonair Gomez I was fated to be with, his devilish grin and well-trimmed mustache. Still not having noticed me, he has turned around, probably to set up another disaster.

I decide to get his attention. I hoist myself on to the table, then I put my hands behind my back and lie down over the tracks.

"Help! Help! I've been tied to the tracks!" I exclaim.

Immediately, Gomez is at my side.

"Mwah ha ha ha! There is no escaping now, my dear!" He shouts, wanting to play along. Right away deciding to play the villain, he is too excited about this. He goes and grabs some rope, to actually tie me down for real! My heart beats faster.

As he ties my hands and legs together, I pretend to struggle.

"Ha, effort wasted!" He snaps. He succeeds and I can't move.

"Please, will someone rescue me?" I shout.

He has left me on the table, and I hear bells in the distance. He's trying to run me over. The roar of the train fills my ears.

"No one can help you now!" He says dramatically.

Forever the actor, out of the corner of my eye, I see him dash out of the room.

I play along, "Oh where is my beloved Gomez?"

He runs in- trading his conductor's cap for a cape, and races towards the table.

I turn my head to see the train begin to round the corner near me.

In one swift motion, he reaches me just in time and picks me up bridal style. I'm in his arms as the train rushes past, inches from my head. We look at each other and break into laughter.

Once we compose ourselves, he says, "By God, I missed you," squeezing me tighter to his body. My hands are still tied together behind my back, and I start moving them. He responds by setting my feet down for a moment and unties my hands, then my legs.

"Ah, that's much better. Whoa!" I exclaim as he picks me up again, this time heading for the door. My hands wrapped around his neck, they move to hold his face, and I pull him in for a kiss. His mustache tickles my lip a bit, one of my favorite new sensations.

"Gomez?" I begin, "We won't run into your mother or brother, right? I'd hate to disturb them," I hint.

"Yes Tish, my whole family is out this afternoon, Mama is refilling her potion stock, and Fester went to the swamp."

He kisses me now, and he begins walking, past the door, and turns to go upstairs. Even in the silence, I can tell that he's excited. He's moving so fast up the grand staircase, that I feel like I'll fly out of his arms, but he keeps his hold. We come to his bedroom door.

"Now the savior must win the favor of his maiden," he says.

"Oh, isn't that how the story always goes?" I respond with a bored tone.

He smiles back. Even though he's still holding me he somehow manages to open the door.

"My inner sanctum- very few women have made it this far," he explains- forever the showman.

He sets me down on the bed.

I'm sitting at the edge, and he's standing in front of me, looking me over, and when his eyes reach mine, it's like he can see right through me- deep into my soul.

His chocolate half-lidded eyes say it all.

"Do you want this, cara?" He asks.

"Yes, I am yours completely..." I say, tapering off.

He removes his cape, so his vest and shirt are exposed.

We both move towards each other, and I stand up to reach him first. I quickly kiss his lips, biting the bottom just a little, and begin covering his whole face. His hands begin moving around my body, stroking and grasping my curves. My fingers run through his hair and travel down to dig my nails into his shoulders as I lean in to bite his ear.

From this position, he begins to kiss my neck, sucking and biting. He slowly leans me back, further and further until I'm lying on the bed. The sensations running through my body are unparalleled.

He has moved down, his lips tasting the skin of my clavicle and he buries his face in between my breasts.

"Oh yes!" I gasp.

My arms find their way in between us, and I begin unbuttoning his vest.

He suddenly stops.

"Something wrong?" I question, looking up at him.

"I want to savor you, savor this moment," he begins, "So, let's take this slow..." he says, as he presses his lips to my décolletage again.

"The anticipation is a fire that's burning my skin, bubeleh..." I trail off.

"Mmm..." He moans against my breasts. His hot breath rushes onto my cool skin.

His boiling Castilian blood, he can't help himself. His warm hands, which have firmly held my curves this whole time, suddenly move in between us.  
RIIIIPPP!  
"Oh!" I gasp. Betraying his word, he's picked up the pace by ripping my dress completely down the front, exposing my bra and panties.

"What happened to "slow?" I tease. I swiftly reach up and grab his vest and tear the fabric in two. I want to continue, but he grabs my hand as I reach for his shirt.

"It's only fair!" I say.

He doesn't stop me as I rip each button away to reveal his toned tan skin. I sit up to meet him, and he reaches for my face, his thumbs stroking my cheeks. Heat emanates off his body and he's panting like a dog. Quickly and forcefully, he burns his lips into mine. Meanwhile, he skillfully reaches around my body and unclasps my bra. He has left my lips and trailed straight down my clavicle and he's right between my breasts again.

"Ohh..." he takes my nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking. My chest heaving, I reach to guide his free hand to my other breast.

"Mmm..." I reel at the pressure from his strong thumb and forefinger. Taking the lead, I move my legs out from underneath him and wrap them low around his hips. He responds by standing up and swiftly pulls down his pants, releasing his erection close to my center.

"Querrrida..." he purrs, as he bends down in between my legs.

Suddenly, I am fully exposed to the air as he grabs my panties with his teeth and pulls them off. He dramatically rises, his eyes meet mine while he tosses them aside. It feels like he's moving in slow motion as he rests his hands on my thighs and stands to pull me toward the edge of the bed. Finally, sensation hits my desire as he runs his head up and down my slit. Without words, we lock eyes and I give him a small nod. All the tension in my body starts to release as he guides himself inside. Instantly, I'm tight around him and feel him pulsing against me.

"Oh Tish!" he gasps as he begins to thrust. His fingers grip my thighs to bring us as close as possible. I stare at him lustfully.

"Oh! Mon! Cher!" I punctuate his rhythm. "Deeper Mon Amour, I beg of you!" I plead.

"Morticia, my goddess!" he returns.

He is restless with what seems like endless stamina. I'm so close, all the tension has been building, since I first laid eyes on him, since he first held me in his arms. My breath hitches in response to his release. I continue gasping, mouth wide as I orgasm seconds later. He's still inside me moments later and the sensation makes me feel the desire to cum again. But he suddenly pulls out and he can bend down to caress my body. My skin tingling, my body has begun to crave his touch. His warm and gentle hands massage my curves. He seals the moment with a simple kiss, then moves to join me on the bed.

"Gomez?" I query. We are now lying down, and I turn towards him so he can wrap his arms around me.

"Yes, my divine beauty?" he replies.

"I love you," I state. Simple and yet from the deepest recesses of my soul.

"Ti amo, cara mia..." he whispers into my ear.


	3. Chapter 3: Wine and Dine

Here is the link for the cover art: muirin007/art/Gomez-And-Morticia-569420302

Universe and characters are not mine. Note: There is a POV change. I tried to make a break in the text but it wasn't working.

It was over. I broke ties with Ophelia, who after judo flipping me once more, realized that she had fallen for Cousin Itt.

After a week, letting the blood to cool a bit between both our families, Morticia and I revealed our love. Not disclosing the exact moment it started, but right away my mother could sense how deep our love was.

"And you're sure you had begun only 2 weeks ago?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Mamma!" I exclaimed, trying to read if I was convincing enough. I am in my room, getting ready to meet her, for our second official date. For the first, I took her to see the rousing show, Death of a Salesman. Tonight is hers to plan (we decided a few nights ago when she was over for dinner), and knowing her tastes, I should be in for an exciting night. I was so thrilled that everything went well with us, that I went out and bought 3 new suits, tailor-made of course, and I decided to wear one tonight. It is 7:00, and she is picking me up at 7:30. I pick a white silk shirt, to go with the dark purple vest and black jacket and tie. Then I complete my attire with the cuff links my father gave me. My eyes suddenly cross the tiny box I bought to celebrate the freedom of our love and I think maybe tonight. I have just put the box in my jacket, when I hear the groan of the doorbell, and feel my heart beat faster. I dash out of my room, taking a millisecond to check my hair, mustache and double check my pocket, feeling for the box, and race to the hall, then down the stairs to my beloved. Mamma had beat me and had engaged in small talk in the library.

"Pardon me, Mamma," I say with the "please go away" look. I approach, and Morticia, who's back is to me, spins around. Her hair flies around her, falling perfectly to frame her face. Her raven hair is down and is twisted in perfect loose curls. I just want to reach out and touch it. I look at her and smile, then I take her hand and kiss it.

"Mmm...Good evening Tish," I almost growl as my lips slowly leave her skin.

"Dark purple suits you..." she purrs, running her hand over my chest.

I then realize her cloak covers her outfit.

"What are you hiding under here?"

I question, tugging at her cloak.

"You'll have to wait," she stops to drag her fingernails across my jaw, "and see..." she whispers, raising an eyebrow.

I offer her my arm, and she takes it. I then escort her to her Jaguar, holding the door as she slides into the driver's seat.

As soon as I click in my seatbelt, she takes off. She drives shockingly fast and along with the sight of her, my heart continues to pound. The world whizzes around us, a blur of lights and the roar of the road. My eyes are fixated on her the whole ride, she takes a hand off the wheel and strokes my thigh. In response, I take her hand and lace her fingers with mine.

"Darling?" She snaps me out of my trance and I realize that we've stopped.

"Time flies, I guess," I respond; I am swooning.

We exit the car, and I look around to see the opening of a cave. Dark and cozy, the anticipation starts to build.

"If we're about to do what I think.." I say with childish delight.

"And here I thought I could surprise you," she responds from the trunk of the car. She comes into view, holding two nets and a few jars.

"Could you grab the lantern?" She asks as she leads the way. Her mysterious cloak still covers her lovely figure.

We enter the cave, and I hear a lovely cacophony of flapping.

"Bat hunting!" I exclaim.

"Here's the heart of the cave," she informs, there's a beat, as she gives me an "alright, now you can go crazy" look.

I grab hold of a net, setting the lantern on the floor, and proceed to gallivant around the cave. My shouts of excitement, mixed with her laughter, echo off the cave walls.

"Look!" She prompts from the opposite side of the cave. I walk over to her.

"This poor bat," she sighs, kneeling on the floor.

Stuck on the ground, the bat's wings appear to be bent. The bat twitches helplessly, unable to fly away.

I bend down next to her, and gently pick the creature up, placing him in a jar.

"We can take him back to the mansion to heal." I assure her.

"Abalone," she says, "That's his name." She stands, and I stand too, then laces her arm under mine.

"A true hunter names its captives," I joke, as we walk back to the car. She opens the trunk, puts the jar in and swiftly shuts it.

"What are you hiding in there?" I ask, even though I know she would never tell me.

"Close your eyes," she commands. I hear the trunk open again.

"Alright, open!" I exclaim.

He opens them and immediately connects the dots. The basket, the blanket. "Allow me," he offers and takes the blanket from me.

He lays it out at the entrance to the cave. He sits down and I go to join him. I set the basket down next to him. He is leaning against the stone of the cave with his legs out. He spreads his legs, inviting me to sit between them. I lean against his chest as he explores the basket.

"Now will you finally remove your cloak?" He insists.

"I guess you've waited long enough," I respond. With his help, I lift the cloak from my shoulders and toss it aside. Even though my back is to him, I can feel his eyes on me. My outfit this evening is a skin-tight black dress that trails all the way down to my ankles. I turn to face him, and like a reflex, his eyes quickly scan my body up and down.

"Speechless..." he starts, "You have left me absolutely speechless."

"Mon savage, I'm yours," I say.

"Eres divina!" He growls, takes my hand and begins kissing each finger. I pull my hand away and reach to caress his face. He rises and reaches his arms around to encircle me, his palms supporting my weight. Looking deep into his brown eyes, their devilish glint, my long dormant heart cracks open. I pull his lips toward mine and we begin to devour each other, the actual food forgotten for the moment. Eventually, his lips reach my sweet spot, and I'm glad he's supporting my weight. Gomez Addams is the first man and only man to make me literally weak in the knees.

Eventually, we part but only after a few more longing kisses. We reassume our position on the blanket and continue by talking about nothing special, just the divine chill of the night and the distant flapping of the bats as we enjoyed the meal of yak and nightshade salad. I quickly leave his arms, as I suddenly remembered the extra surprise I brought.

"Where are you going?" he inquires.

"I just remembered, there's one more thing..." I lead with.

"...Let's toast!" I exclaim, producing two glasses, a bottle of imported Pino Noir and the corkscrew. He stands to meet me.

I hand him the bottle and he opens it, pouring my glass first, then his.

Delicate stem in hand, "To my darling love, who almost couldn't be, let us bury that past and set fire to our future. My love grows for you every day, Cara." he proclaims.

We tap glasses and sip with our arms laced together.

If I could, I would be blushing. Awash in his desire, I long to be with him eternally. For our love to grow, to be his and for him to be mine.

Time slows as his expression changes, reaches for his pocket, his body lowering towards the ground, he gets down on one knee. A rare sensation in my life, I can feel my heart flutter.

"When we locked eyes two months ago, I knew, from deep in my twisted soul, that my demons were meant to play with yours. Tish, you are my eternal love. Morticia, would you make me the unhappiest man by becoming my wife?"

He's shaking, there's a sparkle in those brown eyes, showing me the black pitch of night dotted with bright stars. I don't even notice the ring he produces from the tiny box.

"Yes."

"Cara Mia!" he shouts. Still on his knees, he takes my hand and presses his lips to it.

He slips the ring on my finger.

"Darling, tu as mon amour."

"Mmm, that's French. Querida, in passion and in blood, I only long to be with you."

Our lips crash into one another, and I hear a crack of lightning, the universe approves. We are fated to torture one another for all eternity.


	4. Chapter 4: Branded

Here is the link for the cover art: muirin007/art/Gomez-And-Morticia-569420302

Universe and characters are not mine.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may-"

Cousin Lefty didn't even make it to the final word, at that point I couldn't help but take my Querida in my arms and kiss her.

It was only after a measly 3 minutes later that Cousin Lefty loudly cleared his throat.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" My best man Homer shouts.

We part eventually and I can feel the mild annoyance on my face. In one sweeping motion, I pick my dark angel up and we leave the graveyard.

Now at the reception, while a glorious party, I am increasingly realizing that one kiss was not enough. This is going to be a long night. Even though my groomsmen have been making crude jokes about my wedding night for the past week, I have been genuinely looking forward to making love to my _wife_. She gazes back at me, and I wonder if she's trying as hard to keep her composure as I am. I can't wait to peel that sleek black fabric and devour her marble skin. Sex together has always a violent passion, so now I am excited to take her high pain tolerance to its limits.

After idle chatter, and our friends and family wishing us unhappiness, it is time to sit down at our table. Suddenly, an idea flashed before me, I issue myself a challenge: to see how many times I can tease her before the night is over. As I pull out her chair I take my first opportunity. She takes her seat and as I push her back in, I gingerly bend down so she feels my breath against her neck. Subtle, but effective, she senses my intentions right away.

"Aren't we eager?" she says.

"I know we have eternity, Cara, but you have to admit, tonight is special," I respond as I sit beside her.

I innocently take her hand in mine, as the servers begin to arrive at the tables. First dinner, where I am quickly bored by the countless estranged aunts and uncles telling stories about Morticia and me as children, sprinkled with a few recountings of the more exciting deaths in the family. Stories that I've heard countless times. I nod along as I continue to hold my love's beautifully manicured hand. The bright red paint shines in the candlelight, and I can't help but let my mind wander, in anticipation of having those nails digging into my back.

After what seemed like an endless meal, it is time for our first dance. She wanted a waltz, I fought for tango, so we opted for both. She takes my arm and I grin, thinking of more ways I can tease her as we take the floor. She reaches for my shoulder, and I take her waist. The hum of the violin begins and we begin to twirl. Throughout the waltz, my grip tightens, pulling her closer to me. She twirls into me and I nip her ear.

"My love, how I long for when we are at last alone..." I whisper.

"Ah, my impatient husband," she smiles knowingly, nuzzling into my chest.

The waltz ends, and the tango begins! I pull her even closer, and she returns the favor by wrapping her leg around my hip. I press back into her, and she gasps. I stare into her sapphire eyes as we continue with the intricate footwork.

At the very end, as I dip her. I lean down to press my lips into her décolletage, her nails pressing into my arms. The applause and cheers are deafening as I let her back up. I pull her in for a kiss, and she laces her arms behind my neck. The rest of the room is a blur as other couples joining us on the floor. My hands shift to the small of her back and one nonchalantly drifts down and gives her bottom a light squeeze.

"Gomez?!" She looks at me with disbelief, but I can see the enjoyment in her eyes.

"I don't mind who's watching, I'm not ashamed to love every part of you." I pronounce.

She chuckles at my flattery as the song ends.

Two hours of dancing and drinking later and it's time for toasts.

With our parents, Ophelia, Fester, Homer, and Lurch down, there's only Cousin Itt to go.

By this point, I'm so bored. I can't take it anymore! I move closer to my beloved. My hand snakes its way up her inner thigh the best it can, the skin-tight dress impenetrable. Eureka! I see her knees begin to shake as I continue. Ever so slightly, I can hear her breathe faster. I'm shocked to look around and see Cousin Itt still rambling on, no one noticing the bride biting her lips, holding in a moan. Just imagining the growing heat between her legs, I lose all control as my fingertips grasp the fabric, about to tear it. With a gasp she quickly smacks my hand away, and I know, that's as far as I can go without receiving a serious beating from any of our present family.

"This has gone too far."

"Do you blame me?" I sound like a starved dog begging for a bone.

"One more hour, Querido, then I'm all yours."

Defeated, I rest my hand on her knee and begin counting the seconds.

In the last hour, I begin to let go a little more, I can't help it, especially when it comes to the Mamushka, followed by other Addams traditions. There's a knife-throwing contest between all the married men that I finally get to participate in, Fester and the younger cousins set off an explosives display, and Lurch plays a song dedicated to Tish and I. So, by the time Morticia tosses her bouquet of deadly nightshade, that Ophelia nearly tackles everyone to catch, my mood has improved.

Now the doors of the limo are firmly shut, after goodbyes from our family and friends. We are in the backseat headed back to the mansion, which will be empty for the night. Her legs are draped across my lap.

"These next few days, I never want to leave your side, Cara Mia," I say, stroking her thigh.

"Nor do I want to leave yours, Mon Cher," she replies.

"Oh, that French! If only there was enough time to take you right here" I say, exasperated.

"If only..." she says seductively. She looks inches away from ripping off my tux. Keeping the momentum going, she gets up and straddles my lap facing me, hiking up her dress to her thighs to do so. She pulls me into a hard and long kiss, her tongue slipping into my mouth.

I told the driver to go as fast as possible, so suddenly we arrive. Not breaking our kiss, I pick up my Tish by the waist, and she wraps her arms and legs around me. Carefully, I manage to make my way across the lawn and up the front steps. By the time we've reached the door, she is already loosening my tie and unbuttoning my vest. By the time we reach the playroom, my top is completely off, and she has begun on my belt.

I set her down in the electric chair and stand in front of her, slipping off my shoes and socks and tossing them aside. She begins to continue with my belt, but I stop her with my hand.

"No darling, now it's time for you to get a little more comfortable…" I say. She nods, and I start by stroking her shoulder and then I lean in to kiss her neck. Her soft moans are encouraging, as my hands travel to her back, searching for the zipper. This is her wedding dress after all, so I can't destroy it completely. I slip the sleeves off her shoulders and slide it down, exposing her tight corset underneath. I lean back in to kiss the now exposed skin. My lips meet her cool and smooth shoulder and I continue across her chest to her collarbone. At this point, I hear her breath quicken and her fingers lace into my hair, holding me against her. As I reach her cleavage, she pulls away suddenly. I remain confused until she turns around in the seat, inviting me to undo the delicate laces of the corset.

"Hurry Bubeleh," she gasps.

My fingers can't move fast enough as I fumble slightly with the knots. Finally, the corset falls away and I am met with her alabaster back. I put my arms around her, keeping her from turning around, and I can finally devour her back. Simultaneously, she guides my hands to cup her breasts. Then, her hands travel upwards to stroke my neck. All the while, I am breathing in her wonderful scent- French perfume and roses. My arms loosen, allowing her to finally turn around so I see her beautiful face and exquisite breasts. She is sitting down in the chair again, which gives her easy access to my pants. She quickly unbuckles the belt, and with a few more movements unzips my pants and pulls them down. I feel her eyeing me, as I stand there in my boxers with a clear erection. I swiftly bend down at her feet, an unusual move. I take her right foot in one hand and slip off the stiletto heel, looking into her eyes the whole time. She realizes that I am trying to get closer to her legs so she responds by spreading them further apart. I catch a glimpse of her panties and I am almost undone. But, I hold my resolve. I remove her other shoe. We have the whole night and there is absolutely no reason to rush. As if waiting through the whole reception wasn't enough. Anticipation is an excellent form of torture.

"I assume you are ready _Mrs._ Addams."

"That's the understatement of the century, mon amour," she replies. She stands and I take my cue to finish slipping the long dress past her hips and down her body. The only article left is her black silk panties. She sits down once more, this time at the edge of the chair. I draw closer to her, my hands resting on her thighs, kneeling in between her legs. I expertly draw my hands across her legs to her inner thighs, eliciting a moan, as I bend down and nip at her panties with my teeth. The strong scent of her arousal hits me and my heart races. My hunger for her takes over as I take the waistband in my teeth and rip them off. Gripping her knees I make my way inwards, kissing up her thighs. Finally, I dive into her center, my tongue traveling the length of her slit.

"God Tish, you taste amazing," I say, breathless. So far we have been moving slow, taking our time, but I am ready to initiate my grander plan.

"Tish, I have a wild idea..."

"Yes?" "Gomez?" she manages to answer, as I haven't stopped licking her.

I rise from kneeling and walk over to the fireplace not far from the chair. Not surprisingly, I take a match and light the fire. She watches me, still sitting down, half puzzled about my intentions.

"Sorry, a bit premature, we have to wait for it to warm up," I state.

"No worries darling, allow me to warm you up," she says, getting up to join me next to the fire. This time, she is on her knees and I reel in anticipation of what is to come. She begins by stroking me through my boxers. Now it's my turn to moan. In no time she pulls them down, taking my erection in her hands. When she takes me in her hands, my head falls back and I lean against the fireplace for support, embracing the sensation. I reach my hands down and stroke her hair. With no encouragement needed from me, she strokes even faster and licks my head.

"Ah, Tish, you're killing me" I gasp. My words just speed her movements. The perfect tease, she knows I long to be inside her.

"The fire is ready…" I say, trying to regain some composure. She pauses at this and looks up at me, scanning my face trying to guess my intentions.

"Please go back and sit in the chair my love," I command.

"As you wish, darling," she replies. As she travels back to the chair, I grab the wine bottle and glass from the side of the room. I open it and pour a glass.

"Thirsty?" I say, offering her the cup. Wordless, she takes it from me and takes a sip.

"Yes, but not for wine," she says seductively, licking her lips. She continues to watch me as I gather the materials for the main event. Her eyes light up immediately.

"Pokers?"

"It's our wedding night after all," I say, sticking one into the fire, "These are not just any old pokers either."

"You do know how to spoil a girl," she says.

"Turn around for me," I direct. She does so with fervor, letting her perfectly shaped ass stick up in the air as she grips the armrests of the chair for support.

I pull the poker out, now glowing bright red, and go to join her. I use my free hand to guide myself slowly into her and begin thrusting. Only moments later, she tightens around me about to climax.

"Uh-uh-uh-uhhh!" she exclaims, losing control.

"Ah ah! Fuck!" she screams. She tightens around me completely and I feel her coming. At that precise moment is when I take the poker and press it into her ass.

"Gomez!" she cries out. Even with this added degree of pain, she continues moving, desperate to milk everything I've held back. I drop the poker on the floor and lean in closer to her.

"I can't come yet Tish," I whisper in her ear, "It's my turn now," I imply.

Now I am sitting in the chair. She starts to pick the poker up from the floor.

"Not that one, the one closer to the fireplace," I say, and she stops.

"Oh," she says in realization, "Really Gomez?" she says, picking the one up from the floor anyway, "Mon Cher?"

I am amused by her reaction. "Brands do signify the owner…" I reason.

"And let me guess," she continues, heading to the fireplace to examine the other one, "Yours says.." she looks at it, "Of course, 'Cara Mia!'" she says, half smirking half incredibly pleased.

"Well…" she begins, sticking mine into the fire, "Since it is your turn, I want you lying on the floor" she commands.

I listen to her directions, and just a little while later, she is standing over me, poker in hand. Taking away my ability to enter her immediately, she straddles me and sits on my lower torso. Forever the sadist she wastes no time and presses the poker to my chest.

"Gah!" I cry out in pain. Keeping the metal searing my skin, she somehow is able to inch down my body and begin to ride me. Almost like instinct, my hands reach down, guiding her hips. The dual sensations are the most intense kind I've ever felt. She can tell I'm closer to coming, as she presses the metal harder into my skin. "Cara Mia!" is the only thing I can cry out. With one last thrust, I finally release, buried deep inside. The wave of pleasuring and blinding pain is unparalleled. She looks down at me, satisfied as my face contorts with pleasure. She tosses the poker aside and finally presses her body against me, pulling my face towards hers for a kiss. I smile at the taste of her and the sweetness of the wine still on her lips. From this position, my arms manage to get between us, and I start to rub her breasts. We continue to kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, as I pinch her nipples.

"Oh, Mon Cher," she gasps. My thumb and forefinger continue to pinch her nipple.

She leaves my lips in order to inch up my body. She then places her hands on the marble of the fireplace to steady herself so she can lower her core on to my lips. I begin to lick and suck, her juices filling my mouth. My hands squeeze her ass, then while swirling my tongue on her clit, I take two fingers and stick them up her ass. "Mm!" She grunts as the two sensations hit her at once.

"Oui! Oui! Oui Bubeleh!" She gasps. Her liquid keeps flowing and her body shakes, arriving at another orgasm. I continue moving my fingers as she rides out the sensation. Almost like her body has had enough, she inches back down. Already I am "standing at attention" again. I see her eyes dart in that direction then back to my gaze. Without a word, she grabs the poker next to the fire.

"More, Mr. Addams?" She asks, sticking it in the flames.

I know it's rhetorical. I stay, still panting and covered in sweat on the dungeon floor. The night is still young.

The last thing I remember clearly from that night was both of us high on adrenaline, eventually drunk on wine, her screaming my name again and again, and I guess I blacked out from the pain. I awake the next morning still on the floor of the dungeon. Her naked form rests in mine, with "Cara Mia" burned into my chest, my hip, my thigh, and probably other places I couldn't see. The feelings and sensations of pain, pleasure, love, and lust between us have only begun to emerge. I can't believe I get to share them with her for the rest of our lives.


End file.
